T'U'GS 3:8 A Time of Healing
by The Big Lazy Dragon
Summary: Elisa and Goliath begin to rebuild their relationship, while Don finds friendship in an unexpected place. And the investigation into the Newtech bombing takes an unexpected turn.


A Time of Healing

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: All Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista Studios and are being used without their consent or permission. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff and also are being used without their permission. The character of Don Michael Taylor is my creation. I am receiving no reward for this story other than the satisfaction of being able to share it with others as it is intended solely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of Gargoyle fandom everywhere.

**September 11, 1999 **

**The Eyrie Building**

**Manhattan**

The gargoyles awoke with a roar, sending stone fragments flying in all directions as they broke through their stone skins. Their leader, Goliath, turned as he caught the familiar scent of night jasmine hanging in the air. He smiled as he caught sight of his love.

"Elisa, it is good to see you again," he said as he jumped down from his perch. He moved to embrace her, but a flurry of lavender beat him to her.

"I'm glad you're back, Elisa," Angela said, hugging her tightly. "We all missed you."

"I know," Elisa said, looking past the young female towards Goliath. "I missed you guys too," she added.

It had been several days since Elisa had last been to the castle, and nearly three weeks before that. For a while, they had all been afraid that they would never see her again. Elisa had wanted to devote her time to Don after he was released from the hospital, hoping that they could rekindle the spark that had nearly died out when he vanished without a trace eight years ago. But Don had made her realize that what they had together once could never be again. After that, he left a second time, and Elisa had spent the next couple of days crying again, but at least this time Goliath was there to comfort her, refusing to leave her side until she had come to realize the truth in Don's words. That she and Goliath belonged together.

It was still going to be rough. What she and Goliath had together had been severely strained by the events of the past two months, but they were both willing to work at rebuilding their relationship. She had come to realize that there was only one person she was going to spend the rest of her days with, and that person was Goliath. She stepped away from Angela and went over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I hope you can forgive me for what happened, Goliath," she said, laying her head against his chest.

"There is nothing to forgive, my Elisa," he said, embracing her and wrapping his wings around her. "When one's heart is in a state of turmoil, as yours was, the only thing that can be done is to weather the storm and hope to come out of it stronger than before. You have weathered your storm, Elisa. And I have waited for you, as I said I would."

"And I want to thank you for your patience, Goliath," she said. "I know that this couldn't have been easy for you…"

"Love is never easy, Elisa," Goliath said. "If it were, it would lose its meaning. And it would cease to be something worth struggling for."

"Aye," Hudson said. "When my mate was alive, we had our difficulties at times, but 'twas those difficulties that made our love that much stronger. And it makes the memory of her all the more clearer."

There was a moment of silence as the gargoyles, Goliath and Hudson in particular, remembered Hudson's mate, who had fallen over a millennia during a Viking attack on Wyvern. Elisa knew this was a solemn moment for them, and held her peace until Goliath turned to look at her.

"If you will excuse us," he said to the rest of his clan before resting his hand on her shoulder and leading her off to one side. The rest of the gargoyles took the unspoken hint and went off to follow their own particular interests.

"Has there been any word from Don since last you were here, Elisa?" he found himself asking.

"Yeah," she said with a hint of a smile. "Believe it or not, he decided to move back into the old apartment."

"The place you and he shared when you were..." he started, but found he couldn't finish the sentence.

"And the place I lived in for six years after that," Elisa said.

"Do you not find it rather odd that he would choose to live in a place that no doubt holds so many reminders of what you and he had together, Elisa," he asked.

"A little," she said. "It could be that this is his way of dealing with what happened. Who knows, maybe in a few months, he'll decide he doesn't want to live there anymore and moves somewhere else."

"Have you been over there to see him?" Goliath asked.

"Not yet," she said. "I wanted to give him a chance to settle in first." She sighed then. "And I think I needed to give myself a chance to get over him by keeping clear of him for a while." She kicked at a stray pebble and watched as it skittered across the flagstones. "The last thing either of us needs is for me to drop in on him constantly and ask him how he was doing. It would only lead to more problems later on."

"I understand," Goliath said. He could tell that there was still some small part of his love that yearned to be with Don. It was quite understandable; even after all these years, a small part of his heart longed for his Angel of the Night, but he also knew that he and Elisa were destined for each other, and she knew that as well.

Goliath decided to switch the subject, if for no other reason than to listen to the sound of her voice. "Has there been any word on who may have set the fire?"

"Not yet," she said. "We're still trying to chase down a couple of possible leads, but nothing real solid yet." She paused and looked at him. "You know I hate to talk shop when we're together, Goliath," she said. "Is there any particular reason you asked me that?"

"Not really," he said. "I just wanted to listen to the sound of your voice again. It had been so long since last we spoke."

"I know," she said, feeling guilty. "I know that I should have told you...what was going on between me and Don..." She sighed as she turned to look up at her lavender love. "I promise next time things'll be different, okay?"

There was a look of pure shock on his face. "Next time?" he said, just before he caught the impish look on her face. Then he smiled as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the castle.

**September 12, 1999 **

**Elisa's apartment**

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Elisa asked as Don adjusted the sling on his duffel bag.

"No, I've got it," he said as he lifted it, setting the strap on his shoulder. He took a quick look around the apartment. "I haven't forgotten anything, have I?" he asked.

Elisa took a quick look around herself. "No, I think you got everything," she said. Don had come by the apartment to pick up the last of his things, and the clothes in the duffel bag were the last items on the list. She did feel a hint of regret about his finally moving out. _Well, this is it,_ she thought. _Once he leaves, he's gone for good._ "Don..." she started.

Don paused, hearing the trepidation in her voice. "I know, Elis'," he said. He set down the duffel and crossed over her, then opened his arms as she stepped close and gave him a long hug.

"I'm really going to miss you," she said as she rested her head against his chest.

"Jeez, you act like I'm going to vanish into thin air again," he said, smiling. "I'm just going to be across town at the old apartment. And we'll probably be bumping into each other at the castle and down in the Labyrinth so much you'll actually get sick of seeing me."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Elisa said, but still managed a smile. "Are you still planning to have that housewarming party next week?"

"Yeah," he said. "You sure you won't be able to make it? I'm making chili."

"I'm sure," she said in resignation, remembering the last time she had had a taste of Don's own particular blend of chili. It tended to run on the 'hot' side, since he liked to go heavy on the cayenne, but still... "I'll see if I can stop by for a few minutes during my patrol. You will keep a bowl warm for me, right?"

"That, and an extra cold beer in the fridge," he said, smiling. He gave Elisa one last hug before retrieving his duffel bag, then walked out of the apartment and out of her life.

**23rd Precinct**

Elisa paused as she approached her desk, taking in the sight of the redhead sitting next to it.

"Good evening, Detective Maza," Dominique Destine said.

Elisa looked at her watch as she sat down. "Cuttin' it kinda close to sundown, aren't you?" she asked.

"Not really," Dominique said. "I still have an hour, detective. And besides, your partner said it was important."

Elisa looked around, trying to find Matt Bluestone in the room. "When was this?" she asked.

"He called my office this afternoon, saying he may have a break in the case, and that I should come down when I had a chance," Dominique said. She looked at her own watch. "I certainly hope he gets here soon."

Elisa caught sight of Morgan as he entered the room. "Morgan," she called out. When the older cop looked her way, she waved him over. "You seen my partner?"

"Bluestone?" he said. "Yeah, about five minutes ago. He was grilling some guy over in Interrogation."

"Thanks," she said. As soon as Morgan walked away, she turned her attention back to Dominique. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

Elisa walked down to the Interrogation room and paused as her partner exited the room, shaking his head in disgust.

"God, I hate the nutcases," he said as he caught sight of his partner.

"Problems?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "This guy was just brought in, claimed responsibility for the Newtech fire."

"I'm sure Demona'll be happy to hear that."

"Maybe," Bluestone said. "But the guy's also claimed responsibility for the Great Flood, the 1906 San Francisco Earthquake, the burning of Rome and O'Leary's cow." Elisa watched as two officers escorted the individual out of the room and led him down to the holding cells.

"That was my greatest triumph," she heard him say. "I thought I wouldn't be able to get that stupid cow to kick over that lantern, but she did it on the first try. It was glorious!"

"Well, that's just great," Elisa said. She cast a glance towards the detectives' room, where Dominique was waiting. "You want me to break the news to her, or are you gonna do it?"

"I'll do it," he said. "I'm the one who told her we had a possible break in the case. I should be the one who breaks the news to her." He looked in the direction Elisa had just a moment ago. "I gotta tell you, I am not looking forward to this. Got any advise on how I should handle this?"

Elisa looked at her watch. "Well, let's look at it this way. You're probably better off telling her now, than if you wait and tell her in...say about an hour or so. Then you'll have another problem to deal with."

"Tell me about it," he said. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with a post-transformation Demona, especially when he thought about how much she must have paid for the obviously expensive designer suit she was wearing. "I guess I better get it over with."

Elisa slapped her hand on his shoulder. "Once more unto the breach, my friend." She smiled as she led him up the hallway. "I need to make a quick pit stop," she said. "See you in a few minutes."

"Thanks a lot, Elisa," he said as he watched her head down the hallway. He sighed heavily, then opened the door and prepared to tell Dominique Destine the bad news.

"Are you certain that this 'person'," Dominique said with barely restrained anger evident on her face. "Is not the one who destroyed Newtech?"

"I'm afraid so, De..." Matt said, quickly stopping himself as a uniformed officer walked by. "Ms. Destine," he quickly corrected. "When he claimed responsibility for the burning of Rome, we kinda figured we had the wrong guy."

"It's an honest mistake," Elisa said. "It happens. After all, we're only human."

Dominique opened her mouth to reply, then thought better of it. "Of course," she said, remembering the incident several weeks ago when Elisa had practically stormed into Destine Manor accusing _her_ of setting the blaze. She looked at her watch. "I take it then that I am no longer needed here," she said, eager to leave.

"Yeah," Elisa said. "I promise we'll let you know when we find a _solid _lead," she added, looking at her partner. She waited as the Nightstone CEO got up and headed towards the entrance before sagging in her chair.

"Well, that went better than I hoped," Matt said. "For a minute there, I thought she was going to gut me."

"A couple of years ago, she probably would have," Elisa said. "But I think she's starting to mellow a bit." She paused for a minute to make certain Dominique had left the precinct house. "I guess Angela and her friend Andrea Calhoun have been a real good influence on her."

"But for how long?" Matt asked. "I keep waiting for the old Demona to suddenly pop out of nowhere with a laser rifle, just itching to blast someone."

"I'm beginning to think we've really seen the last of the old Demona," Elisa said. "And to tell you the truth, I couldn't be happier. It's one less worry I have to deal with."

Dominique looked at her watch again as her chauffeur drove her towards home.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Destine," he said as she felt the limousine slow to a stop again. She looked out the window and saw how backed up traffic was. "I guess I should have taken that turn back there instead of trying to make it through this way."

"It was my fault," she said. "I shouldn't have insisted you come this way." She looked out the window again as traffic began to move slowly again. _Something about this area seems familiar, _she thought. Then she caught sight of a familiar landmark. "Quick, turn here!" she said.

"Here?" her chauffeur asked.

"Yes," she said. As she felt the vehicle turn the corner, she began rummaging through her bag. _It's a good thing I started carrying a spare set with me, _she thought as she opened a hidden compartment and found the spare halter and loincloth she had recently began taking with her. _Now if we can just get there in time..._

"Stop here," she said as the limousine pulled up in front of a familiar apartment building. She quickly opened the door and got out. "I won't be needing you the rest of the night, Gregory," she said quickly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Shall I pick you up here, or..." he started.

"No," she said. "I just remembered something important that I need to do here. Just pick me up at the manor at the usual time. I'll be able to get a ride there from here in a little while."

Not wanting to risk his job, Gregory just tipped his hat to her and drove off. Once he was out of sight, Dominique quickly rushed inside the apartment building and headed for the elevator.

_I just hope he's home, _she thought.

**Don's apartment**

Don was busy fixing himself some dinner when he heard an urgent knocking on the door. Turning down the heat on the stove, he set aside the spoon he had been using and headed for the door. He paused as his hand closed on the knob.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me," he heard someone say. "Dominique."

Don looked at the clock on the wall. _It's almost sunset, _he thought. _What's she doing here now?_ He knew about her daily transformations from human to gargoyle at nightfall and then back again at sunrise, but up to this point he had seen it happen only once, that first night when she had stopped over to visit and she had fallen asleep on his couch. He decided to set aside the question and quickly opened the door. "What can I do for you, Ms. Destine?"

"I need for you to let me in," she said urgently. "I think you know why."

"Sure, come on in," he said, stepping aside as the redhead rushed into the apartment. "Bathroom's on the left..."

She stopped and looked at him quizzically. "Why would you think..."

"I assume you'd want some privacy," he said. "Or are you going to strip right here?"

Dominique looked down at her suit which, in a few short minutes, would be reduced to tatters if she didn't hurry and remove it. "I guess not," she said, quickly turning and heading for the bathroom door. "Thank you," she then added as she disappeared inside.

Don headed back to the kitchen, turning up the heat on the stove and resuming his cooking. Moments later, he jumped as he heard an ear-shattering shriek emanating from the bathroom. He set the spoon down again and took a hesitant step towards the bathroom. "Are you okay in there?" he called out.

Demona rested her hands on the bathroom vanity and breathed heavily as the pain of the transformation passed. _What was I thinking? _she asked herself, remembering the day four years ago, when she made the deal with Puck that would enable her to remain flesh during the day. _I should have known he would have something up his scheming little sleeve._ She turned on the cold water and splashed some on her face as she heard Don call out to her.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'll be out in a moment." Opening her bag, she took out the spare halter and loincloth and put them on before turning her attention to the business suit and her undergarments, which she had managed to get out of before the change took hold, and which were now tossed casually onto the floor. She bent down to pick up the articles of clothing and carefully folded them, then set them on the counter. _I'll borrow a couple of hangers from Don, _she thought. _I didn't pay all that money on the suit to just leave it lying on the floor. _As she did that, she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the first hint of dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she got a full night's sleep. _I definitely need to think about taking some time off, _she thought. _With all that's been going on lately..._

A gentle rapping on the door broke her train of thought. Turning, she opened the door and looked at Don. "Yes?" she asked.

"I figured you could use a few of these," he said, holding up several hangers. "That is unless you..."

"Thank you," she said as she accepted the hangers. "You must be psychic. I was going to ask you if I could borrow some, and here you are with some in your hand."

"Just common sense really," he said. "That suit looked kind of pricey, and I know from experience what can happen to something that expensive if you just leave it sitting on the floor in a heap."

Demona turned and picked up her suit, setting the articles on the hangers, and then placed the hangers on a convenient hook on the back of the door. "You wouldn't happen to have a something I can put this in, do you?" she asked.

"Not really," he said.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I guess I could leave it here and pick it up tomorrow." She paused as she looked at Don. "That is, if it's okay with you?"

"Of course," he said, looking her over. "If you don't mind my saying so, Dom..." He stopped when he caught the look on her face. "Sorry. Demona," he quickly corrected. "I'll get it right eventually."

"You were saying?"

"You look like hell," he said.

She frowned. "Well, thank you very much," she said heatedly.

"I'm serious," Don said. "Have you been getting enough sleep? You've got bags under your eyes the size of..."

Demona sighed heavily. "No, I haven't," she said. "Not for a while at least." She looked at the mirror one last time, seeing just how right Don was, then left the bathroom. "It seems like ages since I had a good night's sleep." She paused as she looked at the couch, which seemed to beckon to her invitingly. "Not counting that night I fell asleep here," she added.

"I remember," he said. They had talked through most of that night, trading stories, listening to each other, and it was close to two in the morning when Demona slowly nodded off, resting her head on his shoulder. She had awoken several hours later when the change hit, and she cursed herself for letting herself drift off like that for so long. Fortunately, Don was able to loan her something to wear over her usual gargoyle attire, his spare PT outfit, _which she still hasn't returned to me yet, _he reminded himself, while she called her chauffeur to pick her up and drive her home.

"If you want, you can catch a little shut-eye here before you head on home," he said.

"Thank you for the offer, Don," she said. "But I think I'll..." She stopped when her ears caught the sound of something bubbling over on the stove.

"Aw, Jeez," Don said as he rushed over to the stove. He quickly turned down the heat and pulled the pan from the burner. Once the contents of the pan settled down, Don gave it a quick stir and looked at it carefully. "Well, it doesn't look like I burned it," he said.

"I'm sorry," Demona said. "I didn't realize that you were cooking dinner." She turned towards the skylight. "I should leave..."

"You don't have to go," Don said. "There's enough for two." He paused. "Well, more than that actually. I haven't quite mastered the knack of cooking for just one just yet. It's been a while."

"I really shouldn't," Demona said. "I really should be getting..." She paused as she caught the smell coming from the serving dish, and it made her stomach grumble. _Well, that settles that,_ she thought. "I guess I could stay for a few minutes," she said.

Don smiled as he headed for the table and set the bowl in the center, then went back into the kitchen to retrieve a second plate and some silverware for Demona. He set them on the table as she sat down, then spooned a healthy portion onto her plate before heading back into the kitchen for something to drink.

"I hope you don't mind iced tea," he said.

"Not at all," she said as she took a sniff of the food. "What is this," she asked. "It smells vaguely familiar."

"It's called chicken mole," Don said. "It's a recipe Elisa's mom gave me a while back."

"It sounds famil..." she said, trying to place the name, "Oh, wait. I remember now. Broadway made this for me a few months ago. But he didn't tell me where he got the recipe."

"Diane told me that it's been in her family for a long time," Don said as he set a glass of tea on the table before taking the seat opposite her. "She said that Beth and Derek were always trying to call dibs on the pot."

"Why would they..." she started, but then she remembered what Broadway had told her about one of the main ingredients of the sauce. And the reason why she had instantly taken a liking to the dish when he gave it to her. "I almost forgot. Chocolate is one of the ingredients, isn't it?" she said, smiling slightly.

"I hope that doesn't bother you," Don said. "I know that Broadway said that gargoyles can eat just about anything humans can, but I knew a few guys in the Army that had a bad reaction to chocolate. They were allergic to it."

"Not me," Demona said as she took a spoonful of the mole and bit into it. "I guess Angela didn't tell you that I adore chocolate. It's an addiction, really. I can never seem to get enough of it."

"Well, maybe you'll be around for Christmas then," he said. "One of my favorite recipes for the holidays is fudge."

Demona's eyes all but lit up at that. "Chocolate fudge?" she asked.

"Yep," Don said. "It does tend to be a bit rich..."

Demona set her spoon down and rested her chin on her hands, gazing across the table at him. "Tell me more," she said.

**September 14, 1999**

"Are you sure he isn't home?" Elisa asked the landlady.

"Not for a month," she said. "And he owes me three months back rent."

Elisa sighed heavily as the landlady fiddled with her key ring outside Craig Richards' apartment, trying to find the right one.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked.

"This is the last address we have for him," she said. "And his brother really hasn't been all that helpful." She thought back to her last conversation with Craig Richards' brother Marshall several hours ago.

"I don't know where he's gone," he had said. "And besides, I'm not my brother's keeper. He doesn't tell me where he goes when he takes off."

"Marsh," Elisa returned. "This is an official police investigation. And you know what I.A.'ll do if you're protecting him."

"I'm not protecting him, detective," Marshall had said. "Like I told you before, I don't know where he is. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got my own investigation to run." After that he had walked away, leaving Elisa fuming.

A call to Nightstone got her access to Craig's personnel files, including his last address, and Elisa silently thanked Demona for telling her Human Resources office to give her all the help they could provide. _Which is a surprise, considering the way I went off on her when this investigation started._

The landlady found the right key and opened the door, then stepped aside as Elisa and Matt entered the apartment.

It was obvious that no one had been there for several days at least, Elisa noted. There were dishes piled in the sink and flies were hovering over the garbage can, which hadn't been emptied in a while. Elisa wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"I can see why she left him," the landlady said.

"She?" Matt asked.

"His wife," she said. "They were always fighting. She finally up and walked out on him four weeks ago."

"You didn't happen to get a forwarding address from her, did you?" Elisa asked._ If they could track her down..._

"Nope," the landlady said. "She just told me to hold anything that came for her and that she would come around eventually to pick it up. Didn't say when, though."

"Thanks," Elisa said. When the landlady turned and left, she carefully made her way across the apartment. "Four weeks ago," she said. "That would have been right around the time of the fire."

"Think maybe she knows something?" Matt asked.

"Maybe," she said. "But let's not start another wild goose chase. Let's check this place out first. We might just find something."

Elisa and Matt went through the apartment inch by inch, trying to find a clue while trying to avoid the garbage that littered the floor.

"I think I've got something," Matt said, picking up a sheet of paper from the coffee table.

"What is it?" Elisa asked.

"An old _Tattler _story," he said. "'New York Businesswoman Turns Into Bat-winged Monster at Night'," he read. "Three guesses who that's about."

"Dominique Destine," Elisa said.

"Lucky guess," Matt quipped.

"I read it when it came out," she said. When Matt gave her a quizzical look, she continued. "I wanted to see how close they got to the truth," she said. "I can just imagine what was going through Demona's mind at the time. I'm surprised she didn't sue them for every penny they had." She took the article from Matt and looked it over as he headed into the bedroom. "It's something to go on though," she said. "Although, it really doesn't give us a motive..."

"Maybe it does," Matt said, coming out of the bedroom. "Take a look at what I found." He was holding up a dark hood, one that was painfully familiar.

"A Quarryman hood," she said. "God, I thought we had them all accounted for."

"The proverbial bad penny," Matt said. "Always turns up sooner or later." He tossed it to Elisa before heading back into the bedroom. "The closet's full of Quarrymen stuff," he called out. "Uniforms, leaflets...hold on, I think I just found something else." He paused for a second, then backed out of the bedroom. "You might want to call the Bomb Squad, partner," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I just found one of those 'missing' detonators."

**Don's apartment**

Don looked at his watch as he paused by the door to the bedroom. _Four o'clock, _he thought. _Odds are, she's going to be real upset with me for letting her sleep so long. _He carefully opened the door and went inside.

Demona was asleep on the bed, her body cocooned by the comforter. _She looks so peaceful, _Don thought. _It's going to be a shame to wake her up. _He carefully reached over and touched her shoulder.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he said, giving her a light shake. "It's time to get up."

Demona opened her eyes and turned over. She gasped when she saw Don looking down at her and quickly shifted out of his reach, her eyes blazing red.

"Easy," Don said, quickly backing away. "I didn't mean to scare you." He reached over and turned on the light before turning to look at her again.

"Sorry," Demona said, holding the comforter around her. "I'm just not used to waking up with a human standing over me." She relaxed considerably. "But I don't remember..."

"You must have really been tired then," Don said. "You had a hard time staying awake last night, and you asked me if you could catch a little nap in here."

Demona rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up fully. "I remember now," she said. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning," he said.

That woke her up. "Four?" she cried out. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You looked like you needed the rest," Don said.

"Well, that's the last time I trust you," she said. She tossed aside the comforter and stormed into the bathroom, grabbing her suit. "I'm barely going to have enough time to get back to the manor before sunrise," she snapped. "And I'm going to be late for work..."

"I thought you owned Nightstone," he said.

"That's beside the point," she said. "I have important meetings scheduled for this morning and I can't very well show up in yesterday's clothes."

"Can't you reschedule them?" Don asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "But I'd prefer not to. I hate rescheduling meetings. It throws my entire day off." She looked over the suit. "I guess I don't have much of a choice though, do I?"

"You could always call the castle," he said. "Ask Angela to pick you up something from your place and bring it here?"

Demona looked over at him. "You know, that is a good idea," she said. She dropped the suit on the bed and headed for the phone, quickly dialing the number from memory. "Hello, Angela," she said when her daughter answered the phone. "It's Demona."

"Hello, mother," Angela said. "You're calling a little late, aren't you? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she said. "I just need a favor. Can you to go to the manor and pick me up a fresh change of clothes."

"Why?" Angela asked. "You're not there now?"

"Well...I didn't quite make it home last night," she said, looking over at Don. "I'll explain when you get here."

"Where are you now?" Angela asked.

"Do you remember where Elisa used to live?" she said.

**Craig Richards' former apartment**

Elisa and Matt stood back as several members of the NYPD Bomb Disposal Squad carefully carried the thermite detonator outside and into the back of the disposal van. She noted the care with which they handled the temperamental device. _I don't blame them, _she thought, remembering the names of the officers that had been added to the Memorial Wall during the incident with 'Phoenix Rising'. _We don't need to lose any more of these guys._

After the disposal van pulled away, surrounded by a score of squad cars, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we can call this case pretty much solved," Captain Chavez said. When Elisa called in the request for the squad, she had every officer on duty converge on the building to evacuate it, and then came down herself to oversee matters. Fortunately, they had found only the one device, and it had been inactive, but that didn't lessen the heightened state of alarm the officers were in.

"Just about," Elisa said. "But we've still got to track down Marshall's brother. And I don't mind my saying so, captain..."

"I know, detective," Maria said. "I don't like this either."

Elisa sighed heavily. "I just don't get it," she said. "Marsh is a good cop. Why wouldn't he tell us where his brother was if he knew he was mixed up with the Quarrymen?"

"Maybe he's trying to protect him," Maria said. "We all do a lot of crazy things when family is involved."

Elisa opened her mouth, then quickly shut it, realizing that the captain still had unanswered questions about her brother, Derek, who officially was still missing.

"We've still got to track him down, though," Matt said. "If we can track down his wife, maybe she can give us a few answers as to where he might be." He took a photograph out of his pocket. "Landlady says that this is her," he said. "Said her name is Susan."

Elisa took the photograph. _There was something vaguely familiar about her,_ she thought.

"Any idea where she might be?" Maria asked.

"Not a clue," Matt said. "Landlady didn't even know where Craig worked until we told her. Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"Yeah," Elisa said. "Nook and cranny time. I just hope we can find her sometime before the next Ice Age." She looked at the picture again. _Where have I seen her before? _she thought.

**Don's apartment**

Don finished filling the coffee maker and turned it on as he heard a tapping on the skylight window. Turning, he saw Angela standing outside, a garment bag hanging over her arm.

"Nice to see you again," he said as he opened the window. Angela stepped inside and looked around briefly before turning her attention to Don. "Nice place," she said. "Where's Demona?"

"Right here," the azure gargoyle said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a bathrobe and she had a towel wrapped around her head. Angela felt her jaw drop as she looked at her mother, realizing that she must have just come out of the shower. Demona took the garment bag from her hand and unzipped it briefly to look at the suit inside. "Thank you, Angela. An excellent choice." She quickly turned and darted back inside the bathroom.

"There's some underthings at the bottom of the bag," Angela managed to say as the door closed. Shaking off her surprise, she glared at Don. "What is going on?" she asked. "Why is my mother..."

"She got stuck in traffic last night and had her driver drop her off here just before sunset," Don said. "And from the look of things, she hadn't been getting much sleep lately, so I let her catch up on some much needed rest after dinner."

"She spent the night here?" Angela gasped.

"Don't worry," Don said. "I was the perfect gentleman. Nothing happened between us."

"Don't believe a word of it," Angela heard her mother call out from the bathroom. "He was an animal. I couldn't keep his hands off me. He ravished me all night."

Angela looked from the bathroom door to Don and she could see the look of stark terror in his eyes. He put up his hands and started backing away from her. "Angela, I..."

Demona looked at her reflection in the mirror, smiling, and gave in to a slight giggle. _That'll teach him to let me oversleep,_ she thought as she opened the garment bag, taking out the suit Angela had brought and replacing it with the one from the previous night. _I probably should let him off the hook, though, _she thought. _After all, it wasn't as if he actually tried..._ She paused as she thought about that. _Now what possessed me to say that in the first place? _She did feel a closeness to him, but she doubted that it extended beyond mere friendship. _I must still be half asleep, _she thought. _There's no way I could be having **those **kind of feelings for a human!_ She finished drying her hair and cinched the belt of the bathrobe tight around her waist before leaving the bathroom.

"Angela, I..." she started. She paused when she saw her daughter wiping her hands as she stepped away from the skylight. "Where's Don?" she asked.

"I threw him off the roof," she said. "I won't be having anyone taking advantage of my mother..."

"Angela, I was kidding!" she said. She started towards the skylight, hoping she could beat Don to the ground, but then Angela caught her by the arm.

"So was I," she said with a grin. She turned as Don stepped out of the bedroom. Demona breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him.

"It seems we both have become infected by Brooklyn's bizarre sense of humor," she said. "You had me worried for a moment."

"I was the one who was worried," Don said. "For a second there, I thought she was going to tear me apart."

"Don't worry, Don," Angela said. "I knew that you wouldn't do anything like that to my mother." She paused as she looked at Demona and let the corner of her mouth quirk up. "At least, not if you wanted to stay in one piece." She turned and looked at the sky, which was starting to show the signs of the approaching dawn. "I better get going," she said. "I'll see you later tonight, mother." After giving Demona a quick kiss on the cheek, Angela leapt out of the skylight and headed back for the castle.

Demona raked her talons through her hair as Don headed back into the kitchen. "I guess I'd better get ready," she said. "I want to thank you for being so generous, Don. It was a wonderful evening all-around, and a wonderful dinner. Despite the fact that Angela is mated to Broadway, I don't get home-cooked meals very often."

Don opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cartoon of eggs. "You could stay for breakfast, too," he said. "Unless you're a big fan of meals on wheels..."

Demona turned her nose up at that. "Not particularly, no," she said. "Usually, I try to grab a bowl of cereal or something else..." She stopped, realizing how feeble it sounded, especially when she saw Don place a skillet on the stove.

"What say I cook you a real breakfast," he said.

"I shouldn't," she said. "I really do need to get ready..."

"Ham and eggs..." he said.

"And I need to call Gregory and let him know that he has to pick me up here..."

"Biscuits and gravy..."

"Plus, I need to...uhh..."

"Buttermilk pancakes, with warm maple syrup..."

_Don't do this to me, _she thought desperately, feeling her stomach grumble. She sighed then, knowing she was facing a losing battle on two fronts. "You win," she said. "I guess I can stay for a _short_ stack of pancakes." She turned and headed back into the bathroom. "Just one thing though," she added.

"What?"

"I like my eggs sunny-side up."

"Of course," he said. "Who doesn't?"

Dominique Destine stood outside of the apartment building, finishing off the last of the sausage, egg and cheese muffin Don had made for her. _Well, I guess that settles that, _she thought. _I'm definitely going to have to start eating regularly._ She paused as she looked up towards the penthouse apartment Don occupied, remembering the breakfast he had made. _Somehow, cold cereal doesn't sound all that great anymore. _She stifled a slight belch as her chauffeur pulled up. _I'm just glad he didn't tell me what was on the menu for dinner tonight, _she thought. _I don't think my waistline could have handled it._

**September 16, 1999**

**23rd Precinct**

Elisa sat at her desk, looking at the picture of Craig Richards' wife Susan, and trying to remember where she had seen her last.

"You really have turned into the Invisible Girl, haven't you?" she said absently, remembering the comment Matt had made about the woman's name. "I just hope it hasn't been for real."

She turned in her chair, then quickly stuffed the photo into her jacket pocket when she saw Marshall Richards enter the room. _I'm not too sure how he'll react if he finds out I'm trying to track down his brother's wife, _she thought._ Better not take the chance. But just to be sure..._ She got up and headed over to him.

"Any luck finding your brother?" she asked as she watched him pour himself some coffee.

"No," Marshall said, sighing heavily. "And believe me, I have looked. Especially after what Captain Chavez said was found at his apartment."

Elisa watched him carefully as he spoke to her. _No nervousness, no avoiding eye contact._ She looked at his hands. _No nervous twitching. Either he really doesn't know, or he's the best damned actor there is._

"What about his wife?" she decided to ask. "Have you seen her?"

"No," he said quickly, and this time, Elisa did note a slight tremor in his voice. "Not since her boss told me she quit work."

"You know who she works for?"

"_Worked_ for," he said, correcting her. "Jack's been having real problems keeping dancers lately. First Dee quits, now Susan..."

"Wait a minute," Elisa said. "You mean Jack Thompson? The guy who owns 'The Saturn's Rings'?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew," he said. "Susan used to be one of his dancers. But she just up and quit a few weeks ago. Right after she left Craig." He noted the look on her face. "Why?" he asked urgently. "Do you think you know where she is?"

"I think so," she said. "I'll see you later. I just remembered a very important appointment." Before Marshall could question her further, she was already heading for her car.

**The Labyrinth**

Elisa climbed down the ladder that led from the warehouse above to the Sanctuary below. As soon as she reached the bottom, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Elis'," she heard Don say. She turned and found him smiling at her. "Didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Hi, Don," she said. "I could say the same. What are you doing down here?"

"Came down to invite Derek and Maggie to the housewarming party on Saturday," he said. "You?"

"Official business," she said. "I need to talk to Delilah for a minute." She hesitated as she looked up at him. "There is one other thing," she said. "Since you're here..." She reached around her neck and removed the chain that she had been wearing since the day Don returned through the Phoenix Gate. She looked briefly at the dog tags and the diamond engagement ring that dangled from the chain before taking Don's hand and placing them in his palm. "I guess I should have given these to you the day you left..." she started.

Don tried to hand them back to her. "Keep 'em," he said. "Especially the ring..."

"I can't, Don," she said. "And you know why. If I do, it'll just serve as a reminder of what we could have had together, not what is. If we're going to make a clean break of things, this has to be a part of it."

Don looked down at the ring and the dog tags. "I guess you're right," he said. "But I still think..."

"Elisa," she heard her brother call out. She turned and saw Talon and Maggie approaching. "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Delilah," she said. "Is she around?"

"I saw her a little while ago," Maggie said. "I think she's..." She paused as she looked around. "Oh, there she is," she said.

Elisa turned her head and caught sight of Delilah. "Thanks," she said. "Talk to you later." She quickly ran off in pursuit of the snow-haired hybrid. "Delilah!" she called out. "Hey, wait up!"

Delilah turned when she heard Elisa call her name. She smiled as she caught sight of Elisa running towards her. "Elisa!" she said. "It's good to see you again. Are you coming to the party?"

Elisa paused, looking back the way she came and saw Don speaking with Talon and Maggie. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised, _she thought. _Even though Don and I ended things between us, he's still going to be a big part of our lives. _"I'll try and make it to the bash," she said. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Delilah asked.

Elisa took the picture of Susan Richards out of her jacket pocket. "Do you know this girl?" she asked. "Her...one of the guys at the precinct said she used to work at the 'Rings'."

Delilah looked at the picture. "Yes, I do know her," she said. "Susan. Why? Is she in trouble?"

"No," Elisa said. "At least, I hope not. Have you seen her? I need to get in touch with her."

"Not for a few days," Delilah said, which caused a glimmer of hope in Elisa's eyes.

_At least Delilah's seen her recently, _she thought. "Can you tell me where?" she asked.

"She was staying over at Kate's the last time I saw her," she said. "Elisa, what's going on?" she asked. "If Susan is in some sort of trouble..."

Elisa quickly went over to the phone and called the precinct. "Matt, it's Elisa," she said. "I may have tracked down Craig Richards' wife." She paused as she looked at Delilah. "What's the address?" she asked.

Delilah gave her Kate's address and Elisa quickly relayed it to Matt. "But, Elisa..." she started.

"We'll meet you there," Elisa said to her partner before hanging up the phone.

"Elisa, please tell me what's going on?" Delilah pleaded.

Elisa looked at the hybrid clone. "I'll tell you on the way."

**Kate Roswell's apartment**

**Central Park West**

Susan Richards sat on the couch with her head in her hands, shaking like a leaf. Delilah quickly sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Susan, this is important," Elisa said. "Do you know where your husband is?" She and Matt had arrived at the apartment several minutes earlier. At first, Susan had been hesitant about answering their questions about Craig, but after Elisa had told her about what they had found at the abandoned apartment, and what had happened to Don, she finally agreed to talk to them.

"I don't know where he is," she said. "And at this point, I really don't care. I don't ever want to see him again."

Elisa looked at her partner. "Mrs. Richards..." he started.

"Don't call me that!" she barked. "I don't ever want to hear that name again. It's Vickers now, okay?"

"Susan," Elisa said calmly. "Could you at least tell us what happened between you two?"

"I thought I knew him," she said. "We were together for a couple of years, but then he became involved with the Quarrymen." Her shoulders shook for a minute. "We tried to get him to give up on the idea, especially after what happened to Castaway..."

"We?" Matt asked.

"Marshall," she said. "His brother. I think you know him."

"Yeah," Elisa said. "We know him."

"Then, last year, I started dancing at the 'Rings'," she said. "I'd always been an exotic dancer. That's how we met, at a bachelor party for one of his old Army buddies. I figured it would be an interesting way to keep our relationship going, spice things up a little." She looked over at Delilah. "Then Dee started working at the club, and we hit it off right from the start."

Elisa looked over at Delilah, who was blushing slightly. "We sometimes...danced together," she said.

"Craig wasn't too happy about that," Susan continued. "He didn't want me associating with gargoyle trash like her, and that's when he started becoming..." She stopped, unable to continue. She began shaking again, and Delilah pulled her close.

Elisa pulled her partner off to on side as Delilah comforted her friend. "God," she said low. "No matter how many times I see cases like this, I never get used to it." She turned as Kate came out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand.

"You and me both, partner," Matt said. He looked back towards Susan. "So how do you want to handle this?" he asked.

"Well, I'm guessing she hasn't seen him," she said. "But there is something else going on. When I asked him about Susan, Marshall did seem a little nervous." She looked back at Susan. "And she called Delilah 'Dee' just now. Marshall did too, at the station." She looked back at her partner. "God, I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does."

"That Marshall and Susan were having an affair," Matt said, trying to keep his voice low. "Boy, that would be a kicker."

"We better find this guy, Matt," she said. "Because if he finds out about this..."

"Gotcha," Matt said. He left the apartment as Elisa turned back to the three females.

"Susan," she said. "If your husband does try and contact you, I want you to get in touch with me immediately." She paused as she considered Delilah. "She knows how to get in touch with me. Delilah, can you stay here for a while, watch out for her?"

"Of course," she said. "But Talon..."

"I'll let him know what's going on," she said. "I just need you to keep an eye on her."

Delilah nodded, understanding the need. "I will protect her," she said.

Matt was standing by his car, talking on his phone as Elisa left the building.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "Okay. Thanks, Morgan."

"What's up?" Elisa asked as she saw him put the phone away.

"That was Morgan," he said, shaking his head. "You're not going to believe this one."

"What?"

"They fished Craig Richards' body out of the East River an hour ago," he said. "He's dead."

**The Eyrie Building**

"Near as we can figure, he's been dead for at least a week," Elisa said. "Officially, the police are ruling his death a suicide."

"Officially," Goliath muttered. "And unofficially?"

"Unofficially," Elisa sighed. "We're still looking into it. We're pretty sure he wasn't acting alone when he firebombed Newtech. I'm guessing whoever put him up to it decided to cover their tracks."

"Or decided that he would be the perfect patsy," Don put in.

"There's that possibility, too," Elisa said. "But right now, the investigation is on hold. Whoever is really behind this, we're not going to find him anytime soon."

"Have you told my mother?" Angela asked.

"I talked to her a little while ago after I turned in my report," Elisa said. "She wasn't happy that she wasn't going to get a chance to flay the guy herself, but I did tell her we'd keep looking into whoever was responsible."

"And what of his wife and brother?" Goliath asked. "What is going to happen to them?"

"They were kind of shocked about his death," Elisa said. "But I don't think any charges are going to be brought against Susan. She might have known he firebombed Newtech, but I'm guessing she was too terrified of him to report it to the police, even to his own brother." She sighed. "Right now, they're going to need each other's support, and I hope they make it through this."

"I agree," Goliath said.

Elisa looked at her watch. "Well, I've got to get back down to the precinct," she said. "This case might be officially over with, but there's still a lot of paperwork that needs to be done." As she turned, she smiled at Don. "And I promise I'll try and stop by for the party tomorrow," she said as she left.

"You guys are planning to come?" Don asked.

"Of course, lad," Hudson said. "The lass told us about it just the other day. Although, I still don't understand..."

"I'll explain it to you later, Hudson," Goliath said. "In the meantime, I believe we have a city to patrol."

"Right," Brooklyn said. "And who knows, maybe we can spot something to bring to the party."

Goliath watched as his clan dispersed, then turned and headed for the parapet to begin his own patrol of the city.

"Goliath, have you got a minute?" Don asked.

"Of course," he said. He was still slightly uncomfortable about Elisa's former mate, but he knew that as long as Don was going to be a part of their lives, he should try to get along with him. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"It's about Elisa," he said.

**September 18, 1999**

**Don's apartment**

"So the next thing I know is," Don said, trying to keep a straight face. "The ball went flying off the table and beaned Derek right between the eyes."

Brooklyn, who up to this point, had managed to keep a straight face, fell over onto his side, laughing. "Oh, man! I wish I had seen that!"

"And then Don is on the floor laughing at me," Talon said. "I thought we were going to have to call the game on account of that."

"What about you?" Don said. "You were lying flat on your back, laughing and saying, 'Game called on account of fatality on the sidelines!'"

Elisa smiled as she leaned against Goliath, taking comfort in his presence.

"I did not know that..." He paused as he tried to remember the name of the game Don said he and Derek used to play while he and Elisa were dating.

"Foosball," Elisa said.

"Yes," Goliath said. "If this game is so dangerous, why do humans continue to play..."

"It's only dangerous when Don plays," she said with a smile. "Believe me, you're not supposed to spin the players like that."

"I see," he said, although Elisa suspected that he probably didn't. There were still things that Goliath didn't understand that she had yet to share with him, the continued attraction that she felt for Don being one of them.

"I'm kinda happy that he seems to have carved a place in the clan for himself," she said. "Although, I am a bit concerned about this thing he's got with Demona." Don had told her that Demona had offered him a job, and he had decided to accept it. It wasn't what he truly wanted, he had told her. He still wanted to fly, but at least working as a staff photographer for Nightstone's PR department did have certain perks, the new camera equipment he was showing off to the clan being one of them, although Elisa suspected that there was something else behind Demona's offer.

"It is understandable," Goliath said. "But you must remember that he saved her life and she in turn saved his. It is quite natural for them to feel a certain closeness to one another."

"I guess," she said. She watched as Delilah swept her hair back while Don aimed the camera at her. "It could be that I'm still having a hard time accepting the fact that she's changed. I'm looking for ulterior motives behind everything she does." She looked up at Goliath. "Maybe this thing with Don is the break we all need to put the past behind us."

"It is possible," Goliath said. "After all, Avalon's magic does things for a reason. Perhaps the reason behind Don's return will become clear to us eventually."

"I hope so," she said. She stepped away from Goliath and took a step towards the partygoers.

"Elisa," Goliath said, drawing her attention away from them. "May I speak to you for a moment? In private?"

"Sure thing, Big Guy," she said, smiling. As she saw Don warning Brooklyn about the potency of his chili he was about to take a bite of, she followed Goliath through the side door and out onto the roof.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"My Elisa," he said, taking her hands in his. "So much has happened to us in the past few years. It seems that after we get through one crisis, another is upon us before we have a moment to breathe. First there was Xanatos, then the Archmage, then the Hunters and the Quarrymen. Madoc." He paused for a second before continuing. "And through it all, I come close to losing you, time and again. Yet somehow, no matter what befalls us, we always find our way back to each other."

"I know," she said, giving his massive hands a squeeze. "It does seem that the two of us are jinxed, doesn't it?" She smiled at him. "Especially after what happened in the past month alone."

"And that is what I wish to talk to you about," he said. "We made a commitment earlier this year to become mates," he said. "Yet Fate saw fit to cast us apart again, as if to see if we would weather the storm and come back stronger. I am wondering..."

"You know the answer to that," she said. "Goliath, you and I both know that we were destined to be together. I admit that I...forgot about that for a while when Don came back, but..." She paused as she heard laughter coming from the apartment. "I know where my heart belongs now." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his broad neck, then gasping slightly as she felt him crush her to his chest for a moment before setting her back on her feet. "Now," she said. "I think we have a party to..."

"Not just yet," he said. "There is one more thing." He took her hand and knelt down on his knee before her. "I understand that among humans there is a tradition of exchanging gifts as a sign of one's love." He reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out the ring case Don had given him several days earlier. "Please accept this as a token of my love for you," he said as he opened the case, then took out the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Oh, Goliath!" Elisa gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful! Where did you get this?"

"It was a gift," he said, deciding to leave it at that.

Elisa turned into the light of the open doorway to look at it more closely, but then she turned back, her face drawn up in a frown.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "This ring," she said. "Where did you get it?"

"As I said, it was a gift."

"But this is the ring that..." she started.

"That I gave you nine years ago," Don said as he stepped out onto the roof. "He knows, Elisa."

She stated to pull it off her finger. "Don, I can't..."

"But, Elisa..." Goliath protested, desperate for her to keep it.

"I just can't, Goliath," she said. She gave a tug, grimacing as she tried to remove the ring, which for some reason, refused to budge.

"Elisa," Don said, taking her hands in order to stop her attempts to remove the band. "When I had that ring made, I meant it to be worn by just one person. You, Elisa. I gave you that ring as a symbol of my love, and I gave it to Goliath to give to you as a symbol of his." For a second, he looked over at Goliath before returning his attention to her. "Besides, where do you think a seven-foot tall lavender gargoyle with no credit history is going to get an engagement ring, huh?"

Elisa tried to suppress a laugh as she thought about it. "Nowhere, I guess. At least nowhere in this town." She looked over at Goliath. "I'm sorry, Goliath." She pulled away from Don and walked over to her love, then wrapped her arms around him a second time.

"There is an inscription," Goliath said. "Read it."

Elisa took off the ring, slightly amazed at how easily it came off now, and looked on the inside of the band, having to squint slightly to read the faint letters.

"'_To Elisa, with all my love. G.'_," she read aloud. When she looked up, there was the hint of a tear in her eye. "It's beautiful, guys," she said. "Thank you." She gave a quick kiss to Don, on the cheek of course, then another to Goliath before slipping the ring back onto her finger, this time to stay.

"Well," Don said after a minute. "What say we rejoin the party? After all, Goliath hasn't had any of the chili yet."

"You are not feeding him any of that hellfire you call 'chili', Don," Elisa warned.

"Why not?" he said. "After all, you always seemed to like it." He looked up at Goliath. "What do you say, Goliath? Ready to take the bull by the horns?"

He looked at Elisa, who gave him a slight shake of her head. He smiled at her. "Of course," he said.

"Oh, no," Elisa groaned as she followed them back into the apartment.

The End


End file.
